Undertale Pacifist - Sans' View
by SomeBritishPerson
Summary: Imagine the game Undertale, the game where you play as a human child named Frisk. Now imagine the pacifist run. But, imagine it in the eyes of Sans the skeleton


This is a sort of sequel to the fanfic i wrote about seeing the genocide run of undertale in Sans' view. I decided that i would write another one but about the pacifist run AFTER the genocide, enjoy.

You wake up in your wet bed, again. You look around quickly and see that its your normal room. Papyrus bursts in and shouts " SANS! WAKE U- oh you're already awake. SANS! Pick up your sock! ITS BEEN 3 WEEKS! ".  
"Eh, no thanks. im a little bonetired right now. " You reply to his shouting. Papyrus lets out a groan and drags you by the hood outside underneath a tree on the other side of the wooden bridge to watch for a human.  
" Did that really happen.. With Frisk killing everyone... It cant be true. I just hope it wont happen this time. " You whisper to yourself before going into a deep sleep.

You awake to the noise of a door opening and closing. Walking along the path was Frisk. You decide to walk behind them and introduce yourself. " Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, shake my hand. " you say. The human turns around and falls for the whoopee cushion in the hand trick.  
"Haha, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, always funny. The names Sans the skeleton. You see, i have this brother and he's a human fanatic. He even made this bridge that's too big to catch anyone. Walk on through, hurry tho, my brothers coming. And take this lampshade . " You hand them the lampshade and they place it over their head and stand aside.  
" Sup papyrus? "  
" You know ' SUP ' brother! Its been three hours and you haven't caught a human yet! "  
" Hey bro, why didn't the skeleton go to the dance? "  
" He had no-body to go with. "  
" Nah, cus he was fat, ugly and no one liked him! "  
Frisk let out a small laugh at your dumb joke  
" Sans what was that?! "  
" Dunno, bro. "  
" Well i have to re-calibrate the puzzles now! " Papyrus says as he walks off.

A few boring minutes pass before Frisk makes it to Snowdin Town. " Hey kiddo, you wanna go to Grilbys for a minute? Im on break, " you ask them before leading them into Grillbys.  
" So kid what you want? " you ask them. Frisk uses sign language to say they just want some fries  
" Not much of a talker eh? " you ask again. " 2 fries Grillby, "

After you finish ' chatting ' with Frisk in grillbys, you take a shortcut to where Papyrus was waiting for Frisk to see what would happen. You watch as Frisk walks down the path towards papyrus. Frisk lets themselves get hit multiple times until their health gets to 1HP.  
" Maybe they aren't going to hurt him this time. " you whisper to yourself as you watch this cycle go on until Papyrus asks Frisk,  
" I've battled you many times, but it seems you never want to hurt me. Is it that you don't to fight me? "  
Frisk replies with a simple nod and watches as Papyrus makes a speech then flies away randomly.  
" I didnt know papyrus could fly. " You say to yourself.

You watch as Frisk goes through Waterfall and runs away from Undyne whenever they start a battle. Everytime Frisk encounters a monster you see that they always spare the monster without fighting them.  
" Maybe they regretted killing everyone and reset. " you whisper to yourself as you watch Frisk.

Time passes, and Frisk made it to the Mettaton fight. You took a shortcut into the room and watched from a dark corner, just like before. Unlike the first time, Frisk got mettaton to 10,000 viewers before he broke apart. Alphys quickly rushed into the room to see Mettaton's torso and head lying on the floor with his arms and legs. Frisk walked past and went on to the hall of judgement. You take a quick shortcut to where you had your fight with Frisk in the last run.

You wait for a few minutes before Frisk appears and saves quickly before walking up to you.  
" Well kiddo, i can see that you've decided to not kill anyone this time. Do you remember how i said LOVE was an ancronym? It stands for Level of Violence. But you did't gain any of that. You didn't kill a single monster. Can i ask a question. Do you think that if you have a magic power, you have a big responsibility? "Frisk answers with a nod  
" Well can i ask another question? Do you think even the worst person could change? " Frisk responds with another nod.  
" Well, i think i'll let you through to Asgore. good luck. " You say before taking a shortcut into Asgore's throne room. You watch everything from a corner where you believe no one will notice you. You watch as Asgore walks through multiple corridors before finally ending up at the barrier. You follow him, and watch the whole thing.

You watch as Frisk is forced to battle Asgore but you notice that Frisk isn't the one who actually killed him. A little white petal appears and throws itself at asgore. Then, a circle of white petals appear and move inwards towards Asgore until he eventually turns into dust. A golden flower pops out from where he stood. After a minute, you feel as if reality is slipping away. Everything fades to black.

After what feels like an hour, you wake up to find yourself in a dark room. You watch as Frisk fights a large creature with a huge jaw and a old TV stuck to it. You try to help, but you cant do anything. You can only watch as Frisk is killed multiple times.

Finally, Frisk manages to defeat whatever it is they were fighting. The same small, golden flower appears with its head hung. Frisk spares it multiple times before it somehow runs away. An orange light appears in the shape of a box. It was the RESET button. Frisk slowly walked up to it, and pressed down. It glowed yellow before everything fades to black.

Again, you find yourself in your bed with wet sheets.

Well thats the end. ( Or is it ? ) i can add a bit more to make this become the True Pacifist Ending in sans' view but i dont know if i should


End file.
